navidfandomcom-20200213-history
Navid Wikia:Chat/Logs/14 Aug 2016
23:44:54 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !test 23:45:14 CHAT SnappyDragon: y it no work on other wiki 23:45:16 CBOT PearlescentBot: Idk 23:45:22 CBOT PearlescentBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 23:45:23 CHAT SnappyDragon: !hi 23:45:34 CHAT SnappyDragon: !seen peashootron 23:45:42 CBOT PearlescentBot: Lazy rn but okay! 23:46:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !offpearl 23:46:01 CBOT PearlescentBot: Bai 23:46:04 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !onpearl 23:46:06 CBOT PearlescentBot: Lazy rn but okay! 23:46:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !log 23:46:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !logpearl 23:46:21 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !logchat 23:46:22 CBOT PearlescentBot: Logging... 23:46:23 CBOT PearlescentBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 23:46:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yee there we go 23:46:32 CHAT SnappyDragon: okie 23:46:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: As you can see, she works perfectly fine on this wiki 23:46:38 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Do !hai 23:46:41 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !hai 23:46:49 CHAT SnappyDragon: can u gimme a pastebin 23:46:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: sure, what commands tho 23:46:58 CHAT Electric Plants: Snap PM 23:47:13 CHAT Robyn Grayson: If she's already offed and you say off she'll say 23:47:16 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !offpearl 23:47:17 CBOT PearlescentBot: Bai 23:47:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !offpearl 23:47:20 CBOT PearlescentBot: rip 23:47:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !logs 23:47:39 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lol rip 23:48:36 CHAT SnappyDragon: so 23:48:38 CHAT SnappyDragon: all? commands? 23:49:14 CHAT Robyn Grayson: She can do alot of things 23:49:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Kick users 23:49:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Warn for swears 23:49:26 CHAT Robyn Grayson: You can swear if you want, and see what she'll do 23:49:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But first, 23:49:31 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !onpearl 23:49:31 CBOT PearlescentBot: Lazy rn but okay! 23:50:16 CBOT PearlescentBot: Enabling swear checking! 23:50:29 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Alright, swear checking enabled, try swearing 23:51:23 CHAT Electric Plants: me? 23:51:29 CBOT PearlescentBot: Anyone 23:51:37 CHAT SnappyDragon: ok 23:51:37 CHAT SnappyDragon: so 23:51:42 CHAT Electric Plants: Fuck 23:51:42 CBOT PearlescentBot: Electric Plants, please don't swear! 23:51:49 CHAT SnappyDragon: You're changing the code @rob? acc- wha 23:51:50 CHAT Robyn Grayson: gone 23:52:05 CHAT SnappyDragon: welp 23:52:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: She tells you not to swear and you're ded 23:52:11 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Ye I can change the code 23:52:15 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !hai 23:52:16 CHAT SnappyDragon: swearing is allowed there 23:52:20 CHAT SnappyDragon: So 23:52:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !hi 23:52:21 CBOT PearlescentBot: Sup bitch. 23:52:23 CHAT Electric Plants: That's nice 23:52:23 CHAT Robyn Grayson: LO L 23:52:26 CHAT SnappyDragon: WTF 23:52:27 CBOT PearlescentBot: SnappyDragon, please don't swear! 23:52:28 CHAT SnappyDragon: LMO 23:52:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: ooo rip 23:52:39 CHAT SnappyDragon: ok 23:52:41 CHAT SnappyDragon: so 23:52:48 CHAT SnappyDragon: you addin' the name? 23:53:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Pearlescent bot can just run on PvZ wikia 23:53:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I altered the code 23:53:16 CHAT SnappyDragon: nu 23:53:26 CBOT PearlescentBot: Goodbye, PearlescentBot. Don't be gone for long. :( 23:53:30 CHAT SnappyDragon: command bot ownership says there will be multiple bots 23:53:49 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Okay, well I'm running my bot there 23:54:02 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Oh yeah, forgot to mention 23:54:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Only one bot with this code can be on chat at a time, a duplicate will cause both bots to exit the chat 23:54:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Aka it'll lag and won't do it's job 23:54:41 CHAT SnappyDragon: yeah I know 23:54:45 CHAT SnappyDragon: it's like 23:54:46 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !off 23:54:49 CHAT SnappyDragon: multiple shifts 23:54:51 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !offpearl 23:54:52 CBOT PearlescentBot: Bai 23:54:56 CHAT SnappyDragon: each bot has shifts 23:55:12 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Like I said on the thread, I can keep this bot on for 6 days at a time 23:55:18 CHAT Robyn Grayson: So that it doesn't miss a single log 23:55:28 CHAT SnappyDragon: hmm 23:55:31 CHAT SnappyDragon: for logging 23:55:33 CHAT SnappyDragon: there are peeps 23:55:44 CHAT SnappyDragon: people log chat 23:55:55 CHAT SnappyDragon: spearl bot doesn't fit with PVZ theme 23:56:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: hm 23:56:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I can change the display of the name 23:56:10 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But not changing it's name 23:56:30 CHAT SnappyDragon: but it's userpage will show Pearlbot 23:56:36 CHAT SnappyDragon: idea 23:56:36 CHAT Robyn Grayson: No it won't 23:56:41 CHAT SnappyDragon: wait what 23:56:44 CHAT SnappyDragon: That's awesome 23:57:03 CHAT Robyn Grayson: As in PearlBot will appear as PvZwikiabot on all pages 23:57:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Pretty cool huh? 23:57:20 CHAT SnappyDragon: PvZWikiBot 23:57:30 CHAT SnappyDragon: hmk 23:57:36 CHAT SnappyDragon: wynaut Peashootron 23:57:45 CHAT SnappyDragon: or Solarflower 23:57:48 CHAT Robyn Grayson: lidata-user="PearlescentBot" .username:before { CHAT content: PvZWikiBot'; CHAT visibility: visible; CHAT } 23:57:56 CHAT Robyn Grayson: That will change the name of this bot on chat 23:58:01 CHAT Robyn Grayson: As for wiki... I'll find the code 23:58:04 CHAT SnappyDragon: ok 23:58:19 CHAT Robyn Grayson: !leave 2016 04 23